Military Heroes
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War See also: Military Heroes Life on the battlefield can be intense, terrifying, exhilarating, or short. It can even be all of these at once. Most galactic citizens take food, shelter, and safety for granted, but in combat- from simple skirmishes between rival forces to galaxy-shaking conflicts such as The Mandalorian Wars, the Clone Wars, or the Galactic Civil War- those features become luxuries. Those who learn to adapt to harsh and unforgiving conditions survive to fight another day. Military Jedi See also: Jedi They serve the Republic as keepers of the peace for much of their Order's long history, but when necessary, The Jedi go to war. Sometimes only a few Jedi are mobilized, as when Revan and Malak combat the threat of The Mandalorians, but at other times the entire Jedi Order commits to battle, as with the Clone Wars. New Jedi Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Jedi characters within Military Campaigns: * New Talent: Jedi Guardian Talent Tree ** Cover Escape * New Talent: Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ** Prime Targets Military Nobles See also: Noble Although the popular conception of a Noble suggests that they would stay as far away from the front lines as possible, many Nobles steel themselves for the horrors of war, coordinating the tactics of the armies under their command and even leading the charge from the front line. Many noble families have a long history of proud military service. More than a few Nobles have laid the foundations for their future business empires by working as part of mercenary units. New Noble Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Noble characters within Military Campaigns: * New Anticipation Talent Tree * New Talents: Leadership Talent Tree ** Commanding Presence ** Tactical Savvy Military Scoundrels See also: Scoundrel Scoundrels are more at home in the shadows or at the helms of Starships, but they have their place on the battlefield like any other soldier. Turning their luck and savvy to war, Scoundrels can affect the outcome of battles by revealing enemy battle plans or by taking a more direct hand in disrupting the enemy's chain of command. New Scoundrel Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scoundrel characters within Military Campaigns: * New Brigand Talent Tree * New Talents: Misfortune Talent Tree ** Backstabber ** Improved Sneak Attack Military Scouts See also: Scout Perhaps only the Soldier class is more at home on a battlefield than the Scout class is. Using their tenacity and wide range of skills, Scouts frequently serve as the advance eyes and ears of a military force, probing the enemy line to determine its strengths and weaknesses without raising an alarm. Scouts guide small strike forces across difficult terrain and even target enemy officers for death. New Scout Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scout characters within Military Campaigns: * New Talents: Camouflage Talent Tree ** Dig In ** Ghost Assailant ** Slip By * New Advance Patrol Talent Tree Military Soldiers See also: Soldier, Shockboxing In war Soldiers truly shine, reaping the rewards of their combat training by carrying the day and earning victory and glory or by surviving the battle in one piece. Soldiers come from all walks of life, such as the destitute street urchin who signs up hoping for one hot meal every day, and the bored socialite who wants more excitement than the upper-class lifestyle offers. New Soldier Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Soldier characters within Military Campaigns: * New Talent: Commando Talent Tree ** Defensive Position * New Shockboxer Talent Tree * New Veteran Talent Tree * New Talent: Weapon Specialist Talent Tree ** Autofire Assault